


In a Room

by Anonymous



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 22:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: While waiting for a challenge, Aleister gets a visitor.





	In a Room

Smackdown is in Orlando, and Aleister finds he's somewhat relieved for it. Less distance to travel. A place he's come to call home, almost, since leaving the Netherlands upon getting signed to WWE. No one has knocked, no one is interested in fighting him, so he languishes, he suffers in this void, aware that his career is stagnating. That he may need to leave to find the challenge he hungers for. He misses NXT, he misses--  
  
... and then things shift. There is no knock, but the door opens anyway, and the gloom dissipates, somewhat. Aleister blinks, frowns at the familiar form standing before him. "Why are you here?" he asks, impatient. Not eager for a retread of their time in NXT.  
  
Velveteen Dream chuckles, a low, teasing sound that does odd things to Aleister, always has, he thinks it always will. "Now, now, is that any way to act to the first person who has bothered to come visit you in this..." He casts a glance around. "...place?"  
  
"You weren't invited," Aleister snaps. "You may go."  
  
Dream laughs. "Oh, come now." He saunters closer. "When has that ever worked on me?" He stares at Aleister, his eyes dark with some sort of a challenge, and Aleister shakes his head.  
  
"I told you before, I will never say your name again." He watches as Dream's face goes blank, frustration lurking in the depths of his eyes.  
  
"And if I said that's not what I'm here for?"  
  
"What are you here for?" Aleister finally asks, though he's not sure why it should even matter to him.  
  
Dream licks his lips, coy and smug as he feels Aleister's eyes tracing the movement of his tongue. "I've watched you," he says softly. "With Ricochet, alone, here. You're not doing so well on the main roster, are you?"   
  
"I'm fine," Aleister snaps, but knows he's lost already-- fine is what anyone says when they're definitely not fine.  
  
Dream hums. "You miss NXT," he says simply. "You miss the competition, you miss the time." His hand trails over Aleister's dress shirt. "You miss the experience." And there are so many ways to take that last line, but Aleister thinks he knows exactly what Dream is getting at, staring up at him with a rigid look on his face.  
  
"You need to leave."  
  
Dream leans in until they're eye to eye. "We both know that's not at all what you want." he stands straight once more and stretches his hands out. "The Dream is here, just for you." Lowering his arms back down to his sides, he gives Aleister a deep, shrewd look. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
Aleister surges to his feet, frustrated with this, angry with the man before him, and he senses Dream is suddenly secondguessing himself, but something shifts in Aleister between one step and the next, and when he curls his hand in Dream's obnoxiously cut t-shirt, he doesn't strike out like he'd been planning, no.... instead he kisses the man hard, pressing him against the closed door. Dream tenses for only a second before wrapping his arms around Aleister, fingers tangling in his hair as he holds him in place. Dream shivers and moans softly, his head falling back as Aleister kisses and bites at his jaw, his neck, his shoulders.   
  
Dream's shirt goes first and Aleister stares down at his body, muscles rippling and straining as he struggles to breathe. Aleister traces each muscle with his tongue, his hands, feeling Dream's breath stuttering more and more as he works lower and lower. His pants are white and just baggy enough that it's no big deal working them down Dream's hips, Aleister pausing and licking his lips as he stares down at the solid blue briefs Dream is wearing. He looks up, for a moment, and finds Dream staring back at him. It's just a momentary hesitation, to make sure, but Aleister feels himself throb, only a little tension uncurling as Dream nods at him, a silent kind of permission passing between them as he eases his fingers into Dream's underwear, tracing his erection for a few moments as Dream pants and keens, arching up into his touch as Aleister takes in everything-- his size, how he feels, how the noises he makes alters depending on how Aleister is stroking him. "Aleister," he rasps out, voice deep and hungry and this more than anything makes up Aleister's mind for him.  
  
He pulls away from Dream, fingers already dripping with precome just from that short touch, and turns his back on the man, ignoring his offended, incredulous stare as he's left there mostly naked, leaning against the door as he catches his breath. Before he can speak, however, Aleister begins unbuttoning his shirt, easing his dress jacket off of his shoulders with a careful shrug. Folding each article of clothing as he takes it off, he is very particular as he lays it down on the floor. His shoes go next, and he sighs as he pops the button on his slacks, not letting them pool around his ankles before they're off too, folded carefully on top of the rest and shoes resting on top of it all. Dream casts a quick glance to his own carelessly discarded clothes as Aleister lounges back in his chair, calm, cool and collected as he looks up at Dream, quirking an eyebrow at him.  
  
Aleister doesn't say anything, just keeps staring up at him, and Dream considers, truly imagines, just picking his clothes up and leaving the way he'd come, shoulders straight and dignity in each step as he goes, but then Aleister lifts his fingers and slowly tastes them, gaze still boring into Dream's face as he licks off every drip of Dream off of them. This shatters every ounce of resolve he's got and he knows he's bested, huffing softly as he toes his carefully designed shoes off and works his pants off the rest of the way. Aleister's eyes flash with heat and hunger as Dream saunters slowly over to him and, after trailing teasing hands up his chest, gripping his shoulders, he straddles him, staring into his eyes as he settles in Aleister's lap, every nerve ending of his thrumming as their bare skin presses together, nothing between them now but their underwear. "Hmm," he sighs, bracing Dream with his hands, before tilting his face up and resuming kissing Dream.  
  
Dream shivers and groans softly into his mouth as Aleister explores him with slow, languid licks, tasting him and clearly wanting more. Dream wants to say so much, but the words keep getting trapped in his throat, especially as Aleister's hand sinks into the back of his boxers, squeezing his ass and making him gasp. "Ohh," he grounds out, tugging lightly at Aleister's hair, unable to stop the soft, keening noise when he responds by shifting his touch, pressing his fingers just shy of sinking into Dream. "Al--Aleister," he gasps, fighting not to move his face away and bite into Aleister's shoulder to muffle the moans threatening to pour from his lips. He's so aroused, his body's moving of its own volition now, hips rolling against Aleister's, and he can feel him, hard and soaking through his boxers same as Dream, and he finds the willpower to work his hand down, tracing the shape of Aleister through the clinging fabric and Aleister's fingers stutter as he exhales sharply into Dream's mouth.   
  
They both stop and stare at each other, Dream slowly licking his lips as Aleister's hand carefully eases back out of Dream's boxers. "We... we need to," he rasps out, tugging lightly at Dream's briefs.  
  
"Yes, God, please," Dream groans out, and Aleister honestly laughs at that, a short bark of amusement, but still something that pleases Dream to be the cause of. It's difficult because neither want to separate, so hungry, so desperate to continue touching, and feeling, and inching ever closer to that blissful release that's clouding both of their minds, but Dream finds the strength to pull away just enough for his underwear to get eased down his thighs, the fabric making an obscene slapping sound as it hits the ground somewhere out of their line of sight, and he huffs out a laugh of his own when Aleister searches his face.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"You have no idea," he pants, the cool air on his throbbing flesh just making it all feel so incredible. He ducks his head, once more tracing Aleister through his boxers, before gripping them and easing them down his legs as well, Aleister helping by arching up to get them off of his hips easier. Dream almost looks mischievous once he's done, the heavy fabric hanging off of his fingers, but he's careful, even folds them, sloppily, before laying them down next to Aleister's suit, not wanting to damage any of his clothes with the saturated item. He returns, almost tripping over himself in his eagerness, and this time when he straddles Aleister, nothing stops them from rasping over each other perfectly, and Dream moans softly, burying his face in Aleister's chest as overwhelming sensations tense his muscles, leaving him gasping and hungry for more.  
  
Aleister's hands come to a rest, once more, on his hips, shifting to squeeze his ass again, and Dream huffs out a breathless laugh, lifting his head to search his face. "What do you want?" he wonders, voice low and piercing, shooting straight to Dream's cock as he closes his eyes and tries to think about that, his brain little more than jelly right now while his hips continue to rut against Aleister's.  
  
"I want," he whispers, licking his lips and feeling Aleister's fingers still shifting. He leans closer and trails uncoordinated, sloppy kisses along his jaw until he finds Aleister's ear and whispers, "I want to ride you, I want to make you say my name so loudly that it outperforms everything else you've said and done in this room."  
  
Aleister huffs out a laugh, his hands sprawling out over Dream's cheeks, still squeezing and kneading. The strange thing is, he thinks, if anyone could make him do anything of the sort, it'd be the man before him, who had impressed him so much that he had given in and said Dream's name as a kind of show of respect after their match despite insisting for weeks that he never would. Even so, he knows Dream performs better if he has a challenge, so he scoffs. "That will never happen."  
  
Dream's eyes flash, as Aleister knew they would, and the next thing he knows, his hands are being swatted away and Dream is shifting, reaching back to touch himself. Aleister gapes, brows furrowing as Dream slowly presses in, begins to stretch himself open. He's almost offended that Dream hadn't let him, watching hungrily as Dream's lips part and his hips stutter against Aleister's, dripping faster and thicker against his thighs as he pulses and hardens even more. It's an amazing sight, but Aleister grows frustrated too, finally reaching back and reclaiming his place, gripping Dream's wrist and tugging his fingers loose. Dream moans at the sudden loss, his face flushed and sweaty as he shoots a glare up at Aleister. "Excuse you--"  
  
"No, excuse you," Aleister snaps back at him. "I wasn't done yet." He smooths his fingers over Dream's flesh, feeling him quivering under his touch, and brushes his knuckles against Dream's entrance, testing the waters just a little. Dream's eyes flutter when Aleister finally sinks inside of him, the different angle of his fingers, how much thicker they are than Dream's, is enough to send his entire body into overdrive, moans and whimpers bursting through even as Dream bites his lip desperately, letting his mind wander to all of the various techniques of chain wrestling, trying not to throw the game so early, so easily.  
  
Aleister kisses him, drawing him back to the present, and Dream moans hungrily into his mouth, hips still rolling as they rut together, flesh slick and hot at each point of contact. Aleister isn't sure how long he's actually going to last, much less Dream, but he's willing to give it a go for as long as possible. He traces Dream's walls with each shift of his fingers, body twitching as he thinks about the next step, the heat, Dream's muscles clenching around him so perfectly, so tightly, milking him through his orgasm, that when they'll eventually be apart, nothing will feel the same, Aleister will always be yearning for more. He knows he's lost already, that Dream will have everything he could ever want and more from him. Just as it had happened during their match. Aleister may have won, but the true victory was Dream's in the end. And it had led them here.  
  
The thought doesn't irk him as much as it should. So he slowly eases his fingers out and stares up at the flash of loss in Dream's face, his brow furrowing as Aleister lazily kisses him. "Do what you said you were going to do," he says, struggling to keep his voice even as he braces for what's to come.  
  
It takes Dream a minute, so lost in a lustful haze that he just stares at Aleister, before his brain registers the words and he moans softly, shifting, rolling his hips back and exhaling softly as he presses down against Aleister's erection. The prep had helped, yes, but Dream still goes slow, eyes fluttering as Aleister fills him, stretching him even further than their fingers could possibly have. Aleister is patient, watchful, as Dream's face flushes, sweat trailing lazily down his throat, swallowing convulsively at how beautiful the man is, especially now.  
  
When Dream is unable to move any further, his muscles clenching against Aleister's length, the breath is punched out of both men, and Aleister's hand is trembling when he lightly brushes his fingers through Dream's hair. Their eyes lock and Dream purses his lips, finding his resolve again. It takes careful focus and the level of determination that Aleister had always been impressed to find in Dream, but he pulls up, cool air brushing Aleister's throbbing flesh, before he sinks back down, slowly finding a rhythm as he grips the back of the chair so tight that Aleister hears it creaks, head hanging low as he takes Aleister in more and more, lips parted while breathless moans pour from his lips, each inhale and exhale a struggle, the stretch, how overwhelming Aleister feels inside of him, wrecking him entirely.  
  
Aleister wants to do something, needs to touch Dream, help push him over the edge, but he's not sure he should, if it would be welcome. He's so close as it is himself, hips jerking up involuntarily to thrust up into Dream's heat. Dream looks like he's about to cry out, voice wrecked and sweat pouring down his face, but Aleister's abrupt moan quiets him and he stares at Aleister in awe. "Please," he sighs out, fingers still working their way through Dream's hair. "Please..."  
  
"What?" Dream whispers and Aleister stares at him, as if not realizing he'd even spoke aloud.  
  
"Ohhh..." Aleister closes his eyes and thuds his head back against the wall as Dream sinks even further down, both men's bodies tensing at how close they are, heads spinning as their muscles clench, strung so tight around each other that it hurts. Aleister knows if he doesn't take advantage of this situation now, he never will. He shifts his hips and stares deep into Velveteen Dream's eyes, drowning in the depths of the lust and need he finds there, desperation mirroring his own. He works his free hand between them and curls his fingers around Dream, watching him stutter mid-thrust, still unable to moan or cry out properly as he strains to continue moving, the glide of Aleister inside of him now mixed with the subtle tug on his erection almost too much.   
  
It's a sharp, pulsing wave of pleasure when he bottoms out a moment later, Aleister feeling it too as his eyes widen and Dream's moan echoes around the room, unable to move any further, the stab of pleasure too overwhelming and sharp for him to do anything about it but just float there, body trembling and straining to find release but unable to. Dream struggles, not wanting to leave things unfinished, but unable to regain his momentum, the rhythm to reach climax. He shivers and whines, an empty kind of ache deep in his core at this failure, but then Aleister moves. Instead of pushing Dream away in disgust, like Dream almost expects him to do, he grips his hips, helps him to move once more, finds some sort of rhythm again and meets his taxed body thrust for thrust, keeping up the steady pressure against Dream's deepest nerve endings until he's panting into Aleister's shoulder, his numbness fading away as he once more senses his orgasm approaching. Aleister presses his lips to Dream's ear and whispers, "Come for me, Velveteen Dream."  
  
Dream gasps at the sound of his name on this man's lips for only the second time and cries out as release slams into him, Aleister letting out a sharp groan as he too is shattered apart by intense pleasure the likes of which he's never really experienced before.   
  
Time ticks by slowly, both men too worn out and overwhelmed to move, and Aleister sighs, lazily rubbing a hand up and down Dream's twitching back. Having to go back to being alone after this is going to be awful, he decides, staring down at Dream's face, peaceful and relaxed against his shoulder. But then Dream shifts, slowly sits up, careful not to pull away or ease his hips up to detach himself from Aleister right now. They stare at each other for a long, quiet moment, and Dream reaches forward, cupping his face.  
  
"You said my name again," he says, and although Aleister can tell he's trying to sound smug about it, he's really just in awe and maybe still overwhelmed by the intimacy they'd both just shared.  
  
"Yes, I did," Aleister acknowledged and Dream stares at him. "When you deserve something, I will do what I can to provide," he continues, brushing a hand through Dream's hair.   
  
The meaning of his words hang heavy in the stale air of this long-closed room and Dream exhales, leaning closer. "I see," he says, pressing a soft kiss to Aleister's lips. When he responds almost immediately, Dream chuckles, tracing Aleister's jaw with his fingers and continuing to kiss him as their bodies slowly awaken once more.  
  
Perhaps, Aleister decides, this room isn't so awful after all.


End file.
